Razor Blade
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kagome introduces everyone to the wonderful modern razorblade! Inuyasha doesn't get it, so Kagome gets to shave his face!


Razorblade  
  
By: KK  
  
Kagome trudged along the path to Kaede's hut, looking for her friends. She had something that she wanted to show to them- especially Sango. Inuyasha normally met her at the well, but she was a few days earlier this time; she'd passed all of her tests and had no make-up work yet. Humming as she walked, she shifted the weight of her bag to her other shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha would be happy with her. Not only had she come back early, but she'd brought extra ramen noodles with her. She couldn't wait to see his face when she showed him!  
  
The sunlight danced on the path, and Kagome watched the ground as she walked. The patterns the light made when it filtered through the trees was amazing, not to mention beautiful. Suddenly though, the light in front of her was shadowed and darkened.  
  
"Why're you back so early?" Inuyasha asked, smiling happily. It was a pleasant surprise for him, Kagome was back early. He was glad, he'd missed her terribly when she was gone.  
  
"Hey now, that's not nice. I came back all for you and........" Her voice trailed off at the sight of his smile. She smiled brightly. He was glad that she was back........ "Never mind that. I came back because I finished my tests early! I brought extra ramen with me too. And I have a surprise for everyone!"  
  
"Really?! Can I eat the ramen now?"  
  
"No, after the surprise." She continued to walk down the path, Inuyasha tagging along at her side.  
  
"Aw, man," he pouted. "What's the surprise then?"  
  
"Something that I don't think you've ever seen. Somehow though, I think Sango will like it more than you." She sighed. "I brought candy for Shippo, since he can't really use the surprise that I brought for the rest of you."  
  
"What is it? Come on, I wanna know. Can I have some candy?"  
  
"Sure, but not Shippo's. Here's a Hershey Kiss for you." She smiled and pulled out one, handing it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why's it called a Hershey kiss? What's a Hershey? It doesn't look like a kiss to me." Inuyasha asked, admiring the pretty red foil.  
  
"Hershey's the name of the company. I'm not sure why it's called a kiss, I've been wondering that for a long time." She smiled and quickened her pace. "Don't forget to take the wrapper off."  
  
"Wanna ride?" he asked, unwrapping and popping the chocolate in his mouth. "We'd get there faster." 'And I'll be able to get the 'surprise' and my ramen faster........'  
  
"Sure."  
  
After Kagome was situated on his back, Inuyasha took off, the scenery passing by in quick blurs. Kagome settled herself in, laying her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha blushed a little at this, but Kagome didn't notice- she was too busy playing with his hair. (^_^)  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha landed outside of Kaede's hut. The second Kagome stepped down from Inuyasha's back, Shippo flew into her arms.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you lots, Inuyasha didn't drag you back did he? Did you bring me a surprise today? I love surprises!" He snuggled into Kagome's chest and looked up at her adorably, wiggling his tail cutely.  
  
Inuyasha just 'feh'd' and walked off. Shippo almost made a 'jealous, do you wish you were me' statement, but he held off. Shippo knew that Inuyasha liked Kagome, but Inuyasha was just plain jealous of every male in a five-hundred-thousand mile radius.  
  
"Actually, Shippo, I brought you some candy. I have a surprise for everyone else though. You might want to watch, it'll be fun!" She patted the kitsuné's head and turned to greet Sango and Miroku, the latter had a giant red handprint on his face.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan, I see that you're back early," Sango smiled, giving her best friend a hug. "I wanted to kill Miroku every minute. He had to ruin every moment that ever happened," she whispered to her friend before breaking away from the hug.  
  
"Good day Kagome-sama," Miroku grinned his usual, and Kagome glared at him. "Miroku, I have something I'd like to tell you........" She grinned and leaned in out of Sango's earshot to whisper to him. "You know, Sango likes you a lot.........and all you can do is reach out and grope her. Get a life and keep your hands to yourself. If you want a woman, try to be nice to Sango."  
  
"She likes me?" Miroku whispered surprised. "Why does she slap me so much then?"  
  
"Idiot," Kagome growled, "You grope her every other second. Try not to mess up my surprise."  
  
"SURPRISE?!?!" Miroku yelled, causing Kagome to back up quickly from his loud voice. "Sango, Kagome-sama has a surprise for us!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I do. But," she grinned, "You'll all have to change. Well, Sango will anyway."  
  
"That damn wolf is around here somewhere," Inuyasha growled, sniffing the wind. "Why doesn't he just leave us alone?"  
  
"Kouga! You can come out! Did you want to get in on the surprise too?"  
  
A whirlwind appeared in the near distance, and in a flash, Kouga appeared beside them. "Sure, lovely Kagome, I'd love to!" Kouga took this opportunity to rub Inuyasha's nose in the fact that Kagome had asked him to stay. He leaned really close to Inuyasha and whispered, "She likes me more than you, dog-turd."  
  
"What?! Wolf, shut the heck up. The only reason I'm letting you stay is because Kagome asked you to. Otherwise, you'd have been out of here already."  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked, clapping her hands for silence.  
  
"YEAH!" Kouga yelled, Inuyasha smashing his fist on the wolf youkai's head.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan. What will we be doing?"  
  
"Well," Kagome smiled, "Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo, you all go down to the hot spring. Put these on!" She threw the tree men pairs of swimming trunks from her time. "They make it easier to swim in." She pulled Sango into Kaede's hut. "Sango and I will be down soon. No fighting Inuyasha and Kouga!" she yelled before slamming the door closed.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I HAVE TO WEAR THAT?!?!?!" Sango screeched a few seconds later.  
  
"Sure, why not? I wear them all the time. Come on girl, it's not like anything bad's going to happen."  
  
Sango wasn't so sure. The hot pink one-piece bikini that Kagome had picked out for her looked......well......revealing to say the least. (A/N: Remember, this is what Sango thinks. It ain't revealing by today's standards.) It would show her arms and legs for Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga's viewing.  
  
"I don't know......." she started, looking at the floor. "Miroku........"  
  
"Will love you in it!" Kagome grinned at her friend. "Or would you rather wear this?" she pulled out a black-and-white zebra pattern two-piece.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll wear this one!" Sango rushed, grabbing the hot pink one and changing quickly.  
  
"What do you think, Sango? Does this look alright?" Kagome asked her friend, twirling around in a medium red (the color of Inuyasha's clothes) one-piece. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and lines.  
  
"You look great Kagome-chan! I'm not so sure about me though........"  
  
"What are you talking about? Now let's get down there and have some fun!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"You're just jealous because she likes me more than you!" Kouga grinned as he pulled on his trunks. "Dog-turd!"  
  
"You're just lucky that Kagome told me not to fight," Inuyasha growled, yanking his yukata off and yanking on the trunks that Kagome had given him to wear.  
  
"I can't believe you take orders from the girl you want to be your mate!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Is it true!? You want Kagome to Kagome-sama to be your mate? And gentleman, please stop arguing, it's annoying."  
  
"And dumb!" Shippo put in, bouncing everywhere.  
  
"Whatever you wimpy wolf, if you had a sit command, you'd obey her too. That shit hurts!"  
  
"Look who's the wimp now, a little fall to the ground hurts? Awww......."  
  
"Save it Kouga," Shippo told the wolf youkai. "She threw his back out of commission a few times and almost broke it twice!"  
  
"It doesn't make me 'fall' you bastard, it slams me into the dirt with force. Ever hear of it? IT THROWS ME INTO THE GROUND!"  
  
"Alright dog-turd, no need to yell," Kouga glared at the hanyou. "Besides, you belong on the ground."  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, what did I tell you about fighting with Kouga?"  
  
"Not to.........whoa!" Inuyasha turned around sheepishly to see Kagome in a red bathing suit.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, turning around in a circle. "Does it look okay?"  
  
"Gorgeous........" he whispered, but Miroku heard and elbowed him.  
  
"Say it louder Inuyasha! I don't think Kagome quite heard you!"  
  
Inuyasha's face reddened. He couldn't say that to Kagome. It was true.....but she might think he was infatuated with her or something. "It looks nice Kagome!" he called.  
  
She smiled happily. That was as good as it got from Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha!" She turned around and tugged on Sango's arm. "Come on Sango, you look fine!"  
  
Miroku's mouth dropped open in amazement. 'Whoa, Sango's looking good today.........' He grinned. "Damn sexy," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Hey Sango! Miroku said you look 'damn sexy!'" Inuyasha smirked at his friend. "Ha, got you sucker."  
  
Sango blushed fifty different shades of red. "Uh......."  
  
"Alright everyone!" Kagome grinned and pulled out her giant backpack. "Everyone, take one of these, except you Shippo. You can't use them yet."  
  
"Okay Kagome!" Shippo bounced onto her shoulder. "Inuyasha said you looked gorgeous," he whispered grinning. "He's just too embarrassed to say it out loud."  
  
"He said that?" Kagome whispered back, glancing at the hanyou.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are these curious contraptions?" Miroku asked, turning over the strange bladed thing in his hand.  
  
"They're called razors Miroku!" Kagome grinned. "You shave with them!"  
  
"Shave what?" Kouga asked her.  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"How about......a hanyou's hair?!" he screamed, chasing Inuyasha around with the razor.  
  
Kagome watched them running in the water, er, she watched Inuyasha's chest anyway. She couldn't help it! It looked good!  
  
"Kagome-chan, how do you use them?" Sango asked, turning the razor over in her hand.  
  
"Well, you shave your legs and armpits, right?" Kagome asked, realizing at the last second how stupid the question sounded.  
  
"Uh, yeah. With sharpened blades and knives."  
  
"Well, this does that for you sorta. You don't get cut as often. You want me to show you how to use it?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango smiled and sat on a flat rock, her legs in the water.  
  
"Alright." Kagome pulled out a bottle of shaving lotion for women and sat down beside her friend. "Now, follow everything I do."  
  
First, she wet her legs with the warm water, which Sango mimicked. Inuyasha and Kouga ceased the chase and stood nearby to watch. Shippo bounced to Inuyasha's shoulder so Kagome could teach Sango without interruption, and Miroku stood close to Sango (for obvious reasons).  
  
Then, she squirted some kind of green foamy liquid on her legs, and the bottle was handed to Sango to use. Sango then mimicked Kagome's action of rubbing the stuff all over her legs till it was completely covering them in light green foam.  
  
"Now," Kagome instructed, you use the razor. Hold it like this, and pull it up your leg. Watch turning it and the edges, you don't want to cut yourself."  
  
"Ow!" Sango yelled, blood seeping from a cut on her thigh.  
  
"Do you want me to kiss it all better?" Miroku asked, earning a slap from Sango and a warning glare from Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sango-chan," Kagome reassured her friend. "It happens to everyone their first time. Practice makes perfect."  
  
"Wow, they're so smooth!" Sango said happily after she was finished.  
  
"Can I feel?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sango grinned at him.  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped in shock but quickly snapped back up in a grin. "Really?!"  
  
"Of course not!" she yelled, tackling him and sending the two of them into the water.  
  
"Alright men, pay attention!" Kagome yelled, Miroku finally getting a hold on Sango's leg to touch.  
  
"Yep," he grinned. "Silky smooth!"  
  
"Whatever letch, pay attention," Inuyasha grumped at him, paying strict attention to Kagome, his ears pricked forward in rapt attention.  
  
Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's ears when the pricked forward, but continued her lesson to the men.  
  
"You guys got a different kind of razor. It's more gentle, since guys use it on their face."  
  
"But I wanted to grow a beard!" Miroku protested.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Really ol' chap?" he said in a cheesy sort of British accent.  
  
"He's been watching too much T.V. er, never mind," she tried to explain the fake accent to Kouga but failed. He didn't know what a T.V. was.  
  
"Do we use this too?" Kouga asked, squirting some of the green foam on his hand.  
  
"No!" Kagome grabbed the bottle quickly. "Unless you want to smell like a woman that is."  
  
"Not really........"  
  
"But you do use this stuff! And I brought each one of you their own bottle!" she smiled, tossing shaving cream to each of the three males.  
  
"Hey Sango-chan!" she called, her friend running (er wading) through the water.  
  
"What is it, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Don't forget to shave your armpits.....I'd do it now while the guys are busy cutting their faces to pieces." She winked at her friend and left.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku grinned, lathering his whole face with shaving cream, "This stuff is pretty cool!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Gotta lather my whole face, neck, and chest!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"You gonna shave your chest?" Kouga asked. "Why the heck would you want to do that?"  
  
"I'm not!" he protested. "I like the way it feels!!!!!" (okay, that sounded bad. -_-;;;;)  
  
"What the heck is he doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when she came over to offer assistance. "He's not going to shave his arms too is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he's weird."  
  
"I like foamy shaving cream!" Miroku sung, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga stepped far away.  
  
"This is so cool!" Kouga yelled, making Inuyasha's hand jolt across his face, cutting his neck.  
  
"Shit! That hurt!"  
  
"Ha! You're just jealous because I have mastered the power of shaving!" Kouga declared, shaving his face again.  
  
"Feh, whatever!"  
  
"Do you want some help Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, feeling bad.  
  
"Uh......." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She looked up at him almost pleadingly, like she really wanted to shave his face. 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'I don't want to embarrass myself, but I don't get this 'shaving razor' thing. All I can do is chop my face up........' "Yeah, I guess so," he said.  
  
Everyone's head turned to see Sango tackle Miroku into the water again, foam flying everywhere. "Hey!" he protested, I wasn't done playing with the magical foam!"  
  
"Yes you were!" Sango told him, wresting him under the water. "You shaved your face three times over!"  
  
"I wanna wrestle too!" Kouga yelled, jumping into the tumble, Shippo following.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Insane......." She started back to her rock. "You'll have to stand beside the rock, I'm not tall enough."  
  
"Okay," he agreed, helping her climb onto the rock so she could reach his face. "Just don't maul my face or anything. AND DON'T SHAVE MY EARS!"  
  
Kagome looked taken aback. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't maul your face or shave the fur off your darling little ears." She reached up and tweaked an ear gently. "You know I wouldn't."  
  
"Woman, don't touch my ears!" he growled lightly, pulling away.  
  
"Aw, come on, why not? They're cute......"  
  
"What the?! They're not cute! They're there."  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged, tilting his face towards her. "I think they're cute........"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hold still so I can shave without mauling your face."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha........" she said warningly.  
  
"Fine woman, I'll stay still."  
  
"Better, but I have a name you know."  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"Good," she nodded. "The first step towards friendship is to be nice to the other person. Remember that when you're mean to me."  
  
"Feh." But Inuyasha brightened a little. He could be a little nicer anyway, calling her by her given name instead of 'woman'. 'Kagome really seems to know what she's doing,' he thought as he watched her through half- open eyes.  
  
Kagome was done shaving Inuyasha's face, and she rather liked doing it. They'd probably broken some kind of being nice record or something. She wished that he could be this nice all of the time. She'd love to shave his face for him again......  
  
Inuyasha was half asleep when suddenly a heavy weight slammed him into the water.  
  
"Kagome! That's just not fair!" he yelled before they hit the water. Kagome grinned as she rolled off him.  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was so tempting!" she giggled and dove away from him to escape being tossed into the water. Inuyasha dove at her again, catching her by the ankles.  
  
"Look what the dog brought in," he grinned holding her upside down at arms length. "Hm, should I let you go, or feed you to the wolves?" He looked over at the squabbling Kouga, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha! You'd better let me down from here! I swear!"  
  
"Nope!" he shrugged, slinging her over his shoulder so that her face was against his back. Tilting his face to the side- he thought better of it (heh, heh, he didn't want Miroku staring at her ass). Now her face was against his chest- only upside down.  
  
"No fair!" she pouted, "At least hold me like a normal person."  
  
"Okay," he shrugged, pulling her onto his shoulders so she rode piggy-back, one leg on either side of his neck.  
  
"You'd better not let go either! I don't wanna fall and break my neck you know!"  
  
"Whoops!" he grinned and let go, and Kagome clenched her legs around his neck tightly. "Ah, can't......breathe!" he gasped, putting his hands back on her legs to keep her on.  
  
"Hmph!" she huffed, sticking her nose in the air, secretly enjoying the ride. (okay, that didn't sound good either........ -_-;;;)  
  
"Whoops!" he yelled, plopping into the water with Kagome still on his shoulders, getting them both equally soaked.  
  
"That wasn't funny Inuyasha! Now I'm soaking wet!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, standing up again and carrying them into deeper water. "I mean, aren't you as wet as you'll get? It's not like your clothes will get wet or anything."  
  
"I guess you have a point," she said, laying her head down on Inuyasha's.  
  
"Lookie guys!" Sango yelled, pointing to the sky. "It's a dead duck flying!" Miroku looked up and Sango tackled him down.  
  
"Get a room!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"And I thought that saying was only from my time......." Kagome yawned, stiffening when the water hit her legs. Inuyasha had waded in up to his chest.  
  
"Cold?" Inuyasha asked, tightening his grip on her legs.  
  
"Just a little bit," she answered, watching Sango and Miroku play. She lifted her head up to watch their banter better, and she noticed that Kouga and Shippo were planning to ambush Sango. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't say a word. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's doggy ears twitching back and forth from atop his head. (^_^) She sighed and set her head down on his between the two ears. "Can I?" she asked, her breath tickling the furry (^_^) appendages.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I.......touch your ears?" That question was harder to ask then anything she'd ever asked the dog hanyou. He was very protective of his ears, and nobody knew why. Maybe someone had yanked on them once. (o.O)  
  
Inuyasha was startled at this new turn of events. She wanted to touch his........ears? 'Why would anyone want to touch them? They're weird......' He thought. "I guess.........but why the heck do you want to touch them? They're weird."  
  
"I don't think so," she told him, running a fingertip over the tip of one ear. "I think they're cute." She continued to scratch his ears lightly, but then she stopped and took her arms from around Inuyasha's neck to set one hand on each ear, her head settled in between them. Pretty soon her eyes drifted shut, an ear in the crook of each elbow, and her hands under her chin.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, now in neck-deep water. When she didn't answer, he sighed and headed for the bank. "Maybe we should go to sleep early tonight so you won't be so tired," he told her, knowing that she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Sango you loser!" Miroku jumped up and swiped his arm through the water, creating a tidal wave that knocked the girl off her feet.  
  
"Kyaaa!" she screamed, falling into the water, Miroku catching her at the last second.  
  
"I think we've spent enough time in the water for today, Lady Sango, let's go back and dry off. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Good idea," she said, letting him carry her. "Don't try anything or........."  
  
"You don't really think that I would attempt something such as that......do you?"  
  
"Let me say, I wouldn't put it past you," she said, screaming when another tidal wave crashed into the couple- one from each side.  
  
"Ha! Got you Sango!" Shippo yelled, dashing for shore.  
  
Sango didn't bother to move, she was too lazy. Might as well make Miroku do all of the work. Heck, why not?  
  
Inuyasha bent to pick up Kagome's bathing supplies and razors, putting the one she gave him in his kimono. He held the bag in one hand, and held Kagome in place with the other.  
  
When he arrived at Kaede's hut, Kagome was still dead to the world, and it was nearing evening. He opened her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag, spreading it out on the floor and pulling Kagome off his shoulders. She didn't seem to want to let go of one of his ears, however, and held onto it with her right hand. Inuyasha had to pry it from her fingers. He settled her in her bag, pulling out a blanket and throwing it over her, making sure that she was all covered up. She could change into her regular clothes later, if she wanted.  
  
Sango came in and ordered Miroku and Inuyasha out so that she could change.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome do when the two of you left?"  
  
"What the?! Monk, you'd better shut the heck up now!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Miroku did his one-handed prayer and picked Shippo up from the ground. "Was it something I said?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
When Kagome awoke later that evening, she was all tucked into her sleeping bag, a blanket tucked carefully around her. She felt kind of funny, and realized that she was only wearing her bathing suit. How'd she gotten here? Inuyasha..........  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, looking around in the dark.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, one amber eye opened a crack.  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd be over there," she said, turning to face him. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not dumping me in the water.........and for letting me touch your ears."  
  
Inuyasha's face reddened, but it was too dark for Kagome to see. "Ah, you're welcome, I guess."  
  
"Inuyasha........do you want me to shave your face again next time?"  
  
"I guess. I mean, you are better at it then I am." His eyes opened fully, bright golden orbs blinking in the darkened room. 'And I rather liked it too..........'  
  
"Good, cause I thought it was kinda fun," she yawned, covering her mouth.  
  
"You should go to sleep," he told her, "You don't wanna be tired tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, but its kinda cold over here."  
  
"Okay, I'll sleep next to you and keep you warm," he told her, pulling out the razor she'd given him earlier and grinning. 'You're a little good luck charm!'  
  
He scooted closer and curled up under the blanket, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest. "Goodnight Kagome," he said, breathing in her scent.  
  
"Goodnight Inu," she smiled, snuggling closer. 'I sure am glad I came back early, or this never would have happened.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, sounding guilty.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to make ramen for you this evening."  
  
"It doesn't matter Kagome, you can make it tomorrow if you want."  
  
"Good, but I still feel bad about it. It's kinda like lying."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'd rather have you than ramen, any day."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
^_^ So, what'd you guys think? Was it ok, or what?! Come on, tell me!!!!!! I think I'm going to start on a whole line-up of different things that Kagome brings to show them. I was shaving my legs the other day when I came up with this idea, I mean, how could they stand to shave with A KNIFE?!?!! Ow, I mean, what if you MISSED?! ^_^;;;  
  
Anywayz, if you liked this, be on the lookout of my next one-shot "Pawprint Pajamas" ^_^ Well, I'm gonna go now, but I'll leave one last thought to all of you!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I mean, you read this, right? So you should review! What's the point of reading if you're not going to review? ^_^ MEOW~  
  
:: Love and pawprints ::  
  
~~Kitten Kisses~~ 


End file.
